Scary Picture
by Aziza Maye
Summary: John was used to Dean being in trouble, what does he do when it was his youngest in the hot seat? Wee!chester Dean/10 Sam/6


**It was a slow day at work today and this story has been playing around in my head for a few days now. I hope everyone likes it. Please let me know reviews feed my muse.**

**A look at the Winchester family from when the boys were young. I like to write the fatherly side of John in my eyes he truly loved his sons and would do anything for them. **

**Unfortunately do not own anything from Supernatural, if I did I would be much happier.**

John parked the Impala but was in no hurry to get out. This was not the way Mary and he had planned things. John smiled at the thought of Mary she had been so excited when she had found out she was pregnant, she saw the new addition as a way to fill the void left by the death of her parents. Mary had planned out everything. She would stay at home at least until the child started school. John was okay with his part of bringing home the money. Most importantly Mary would be the one to have to face teachers be it good news or bad. John would praise or punish when he got home. In one night their perfect parenting plan was destroyed.

John sighed and looked at the imposing elementary school. He wandered for the hundredth time since he got the call, what did Dean do this time. At ten his oldest had started pushing boundaries. Finally deciding he couldn't put it off anymore John got out of the car and walked toward the building. As he opened the door the now familiar smell of school hit him in the face. Sighing he turned and walked toward the main office. This will be the third time in two weeks John had to see this principal a new record for Dean.

"Hello and how may I help you today?" The elderly woman behind the desk said as John walked in.

"I'm here to see Mr. Fields, he is expecting me." John answered in his gravelly voice. The woman looked up and smiled.

"You may go right in."

John only nodded as he walked past and into the principal's office. He scanned the room and saw three people sitting around a table in the middle of the office. John recognized the man as the Principal Mr. Fields next to him was a young woman in a very flowery dress her black hair hung loss to her shoulders. Beside her was another woman in a dress suit her hair was up in a tight bun her glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

"Ah Mr. Winchester do come in wont you." Mr. Fields said indicating the one empty chair. "You may be wondering why we called you in today."

"Please understand your son is a fine young man." The woman in the flowered dress said in a soft sing song kind of voice.

"Cut through the ideal talk what did Dean do?"

"Why do you say that?" The woman in the suit asked.

"Perhaps I should start by doing some introductions." Mr. Fields said. "This is the art teacher Miss Marten, and this is Dr. Phillips."

"I am the school counselor." The woman in the suit broke in sitting forward. "Now why did you ask what Dean did? Does he get into a lot of trouble? What do you do when he is bad?"

John casually crossed his legs laying one hand on the table as he calmly answered. "I asked about Dean because he is at the age that he is testing how far he can push those of authority. As for what I do when he is bad he isn't being bad by my terms he is just being a ten year old boy. Now what did he do?"

John was pleased to see that Dr. Phillips was stunned by his small speech.

"Well Mr. Winchester we did not call you here to discuss Dean." Mr. Fields said trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Then what?" John asked now very confused.

"Well you do have two sons don't you Mr. Winchester?" Dr. Phillips asked rudely. "Or is Dean the only one you care about?"

John sat forward his face calm but pure anger raged in his eyes. "Never question how I feel about my sons."

Dr. Phillips leaned slightly away from John.

"No one is questioning anything Mr. Winchester." Mr. Fields said trying to keep this from getting to out of control. "We asked you in to discuss some concerns we have about your son Sam."

John sat back slightly stunned no one ever had problems with Sam, except him of course. "What concerns could you possibly have with Sammy?"

"Miss Martin is the one that came to me so perhaps she should explain." Mr. Fields said.

John almost laughed at the look of fear on the young art teacher's face.

"Yes…uhm…well." Miss Martin stuttered out. "Today in class the children were to draw a scary picture something that we could put up around school, it is almost Halloween."

John could not suppress a sigh. "What does this have to do with Sam?"

"Well I ah…" Miss Martin stuttered. She then stood and walked over to the desk and picked up some papers. She brought them over and sat back down. "These are some of the pictures the children in Sam's class drew."

John watched as the teacher slowly laid pictures in front of him. He saw what looked like vampires, werewolves (they so didn't look like that), zombies, mummies, and strange looking houses.

"Which one is Sam's?" John asked pushing the pictures around the table.

"Oh none of these are your sons Mr. Winchester these are normal." Mr. Fields said with a small laugh.

"Sam's?" John said though clenched teeth. It was taking all of his control to not lose his temper.

"Oh…ah…yes Sam's was very interesting." Miss Martin said. "As I told you he was supposed to make a scary picture. I told the children to close their eyes and picture the scariest thing, then open their eyes and just draw."

"Is this going to take much longer?" John asked.

"Don't you want to find out about your son, Mr. Winchester?" Dr Phillips asked.

John slowly turned his head until he was facing the woman. "What I want is to go and meet my sons at my car because school let out five minutes ago." John said coolly. "So if you would please just show me the picture."

Miss Martin nodded as she laid the last picture she was holding in front of John. John starred at the picture in stunned silence. The picture in front of him showed what appeared to be a green two story house with a white picket fence. In front of the fence stood a family of four they all had big smiles. To the left was another person that was not smiling.

"I don't understand." John said.

"Mr. Winchester can't you see that your son feels that his home life is scary." Dr. Phillips said reaching across and snatching the picture out of his hand. "This sad one is Sam."

"How do you know?" John asked glaring at the woman.

"I asked him and he told me that was him." Miss Martin answered.

Just then the door burst open. "I didn't do it Dad I swear." John turned to find his oldest son standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me young man you are not to be in here." Dr. Phillips said standing.

"Dad I didn't do it." Dean said again ignoring the woman and stepping closer to his father.

"What didn't you do Dean?" John asked locking eyes with his son.

"There was a fire today in one of the boy's bathrooms, not a big one, didn't even set off the fire alarm. Just made a big black mark on the wall, but it wasn't me." Dean said talking fast. "It was the bathroom near Sam's class. Sam might have been hurt you know that I would never do anything to hurt Sammy."

"Dean you need to wait outside." Mr. Fields said sternly.

Dean did not move or look away from his father. John seemed to not even blink as he stared down his son. After a moment Dean lowered his head slightly. "Okay so I told Sam to go to the nurse and say his head hurt. This nurse is such a push over." Dean looked up smiling but when he saw the look on his father's face the smile left.

"This kid Tommy dared me, said that I didn't have the balls to pull it off." Dean said. "I made sure Sam would not get hurt and…"

"Enough Dean." John said. "We will finish this at home."

"I think we will finish this now." Mr. Fields said standing.

"You lost your power over my son ten minutes ago." John said coldly. "He confessed to me and I will punish him. And don't you dare ask about how I am going to punish him." John said glaring at Dr. Phillips.

"Can we please get back to the topic at hand please?" Miss Martin begged.

"You mean it wasn't about me?" Dean asked. "You mean I admitted to everything for nothing? Oh man."

John smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Sammy come in here."

John's youngest son slowly stepped into the office. His hair hung down in his face but could not totally hide the boy's eyes as he scanned the room. Sam made his way to stand behind his brother. Dean looked around not understanding what was happening.

"Dad what's going on?" Dean asked. "Why are you here if not for me?"

"Sam I need to ask you something." John said. "And I want you to be totally honest with me understand?"

Sam peeked his head around his brother. "Yes Sir Daddy."

John smiled and reached over and took the picture back from Dr. Phillips. He showed the picture to his son and trying to keep his voice calm asked. "Did you draw this?"

"The lady told me to." Sam answered pointing to Miss Martin.

"Sammy she told you to draw something scary." Dr. Phillips said.

"Don't call him Sammy only Dad and I can do that." Dean snapped at the woman, the look on his face mirrored his father's perfectly.

"Sam did you understand what you were supposed to draw?" John asked ignoring the sputtering coming from the uptight woman.

"Yes sir." Sam answered.

"Can you please explain your picture to me?" John asked.

Sam looked at his father confused. "Why Daddy?"

"Please Sammy." John asked again.

Sam stepped around his brother and toward his father. "This is a house and this is a family."

"And is this you?" John asked.

Sam nodded, John saw that a tear was forming in one of his young son's eye. John put a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed. "Sam why are you sad in the picture?"

"The question should be Mr. Winchester why is Sam sad about being home?" Dr. Phillips said.

"That's not my home." Sam screamed. John was stunned he had never heard Sam talk this way to an adult before. "That is a terrible place. That man is not my Daddy he won't look under my bed for monsters, not once. They drive a minivan do you know how hard it is to take a nap in a minivan? No room in the back seat because of those other two kids. Not only that but they make me listen to Disney songs. The most scariest thing of all is no Dean. Now that's scary."

John smiled and hugged his son. "It's okay Sammy." He stood and tossed the picture back onto the table. "There you have it. If you ask me that is by far the scariest picture of all of them. "

John took Sam's hand and walked out of the office followed closely by Dean. After getting in the car and starting it up John glanced in the back seat at his sons.

"I think we should find a new town to call home what do you two think?" John asked

"Probably would be a good idea if we stay here I will be suspended by Friday." Dean said nodding.

"What do you say Sammy?" John asked.

Sam looked at his father than his brother and laying his head on Dean's lap he smiled and said. "Home"

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
